


A special year for you and me

by finkzydrate



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. Sam and Puck spend New Year's Eve in their apartment in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special year for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7684256/1/A-special-year-for-you-and-me)

There were five more minutes until the year ended and a new one began. People were celebrating with friends or family, indoors or on squares, hugged tightly to their significant others and just waiting for the clock to strike midnight to get their New Year's kiss.

While people were out there partying, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans were currently curled on the sofa in their shared apartment in New York, away from the noise and craziness from outside. Sam was asleep on Puck's shoulder, nose tickling his neck, snoring lightly and ignoring the bright light and the quiet murmur coming from the TV. Puck's arm was numb but he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up. He was drawing lazy circles on Sam's shoulder and thinking about how pathetic this was. They were supposed to go out like any normal couple would, get drunk, kiss at midnight then drink some more. Then get back to their place and fuck like crazy or pass out from the consumed alcohol. It really didn't matter in what order they did that.

They were screwed, though. They didn't make any reservations in time so that's how they ended up at home, in front of the TV like an old married couple. And then Sam fell asleep in the middle of their argument about which Star Wars movie was the best, which was absolutely ridiculous. There were only two things Sam could never fall asleep while doing and they were sex and discussing Star Wars. So, Puck felt a little cheated, but he let him sleep anyways.

There were two minutes until midnight; at least that's what the clock on the TV said. Puck could see people going crazy on Times Square, some of them starting the counting a little early, others already kissing like their life depended on that. Puck nudged Sam a little, whispering in his ear to wake up.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, yawning and snuggling closer to Puck, throwing one leg over his and putting his head back on his shoulder, while Puck put his arms around his waist.

"When did I fall asleep?" He murmured, rubbing his nose on Puck's cheek.

"A couple of hours ago. Didn't wanna wake you. You look cute in a very manly way when you're asleep on my shoulder, Evans," Puck laughed and nudged Sam, who snorted, but didn't comment, in the ribs.

"You know, I've never kissed anyone on New Year's Eve," Puck confessed and looked at Sam's sparkling eyes.

"Then you better shut up and kiss me already."

Their lips met in a slow, open-mouthed kiss, all tongues and soft lips and hot breaths. On the mute TV, there were couples kissing, friends hugging, people screaming and drinking champagne, but Sam and Puck were in their own little world, wrapped around each other and not caring for a single soul outside of their living room.

Pathetic or not, this was the best New Year's Eve Noah Puckerman has ever had in his life and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
